Invierno y Primavera
by Shrezade
Summary: Es un saber popular que los polos opuestos se atraen. Mas nadie menciona la necesidad de ambos para subsistir, para cubrir las carencias del otro. Es la silenciosa ley que rige a los opuestos. Como el invierno y la primavera. Como Theodore y Luna.


Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K.

* * *

**Invierno y Primavera**

A Theodore le gusta el invierno. Porque es discreto. Porque es viento y un eterno silencio que transporta secretos jamás revelados. Porque es sobrio y no requiere de llamativos colores para mostrar su exquisita belleza. Porque es frío, como la realidad que los azota día tras día.

Los tiempos son extraños y muchas cosas han cambiado. La guerra tiene su punto final adornando sus días, mas no hay memoria que olvide nombres, rostros y mal conjuradas maldiciones. Todo es una mezcla de peligro y alegría, libertad y persecución.

Sin embargo, no se persiguen asesinos, cómplices o cualquier otra manifestación de villano. Se persiguen apellidos que suenen a oscuridad y sangre. Como el suyo.

No importa si estuvo en un bando u otro. Menos importa si no estuvo en ninguno. Importa que en su día vistió de verde y plata y que tras su nombre cae por su propio peso su apellido. Es un Nott; y no eso no está bien visto.

Mientras sigue su paso, Theodore no puede evitar que una sonrisa cínica se dibuje en sus labios.

Poco le importa a él lo que está bien visto. De hecho, no le quita el sueño discernir entre lo que está bien o está mal. Y menos aún si a los que debería importarles les trae sin cuidado.

La justicia es un sueño digno de las historias épicas en que todo es de un color distinto. De ese color demasiado alegre para ser real. De ese color que hace las cosas más sencillas y posibles.

A ella le gustaba esa realidad, tan lejana al día a día, tan perdida entre mundos que jamás existieron y jamás existirían.

Y en honor a esa realidad que nunca comprendió, pero que ella adoraba, Theodore cruza las calles a plena luz del día –a ella no le gustaba la oscuridad de la noche, decía que escondía demasiados misterios de esos que no pueden ser revelados- en busca de lo único que le queda de esos avispados ojos azules y esa eterna melena rubia.

Y tras interminables calles, plagadas de gentes que parecen no verle, llega al único sitio que está fuera de lugar en un día tan soleado, tan lleno de risas de niños inocentes y jovencitas enamoradas. Porque es primavera. Y en primavera no se visitan tétricos cementerios, tan llenos de desolación, tristeza y muerte.

Nadie quiere muerte en primavera.

Pero Theodore Nott no viene a ver muerte. Viene a aspirar vida. Como cada año en esa fecha. Siempre en primavera.

Porque ella era un conjunto de historias épicas de ésas que nadie creía pero que ella almacenaba en su interior, haciendo casi posible cada una de esas leyendas. Por eso, Theodore, tras haber recorrido eternos pasillos de tumbas y detenerse frente a una lápida de piedra que rezaba Luna Lovegood y dos fechas que evitaba contemplar (sobretodo la última), no articulaba palabra alguna. No porque no saliesen de su boca o no acudiesen a su mente; sino porque no tenían cabida alguna. Era así de simple. Luna había sido todas esas leyendas que algunos llaman cuentos de fantasía. Toda ella. Y las palabras que pudiese decir alguien como Nott estaban de más ante tanta épica condensada bajo ese cuerpo que jamás volvería a levantarse.

Tampoco dejaba flores, ni blancas ni de cualquier otro color. ¿Qué sentido tenía cuándo quién iba a recibirlas era todas las flores y todos los colores? Porque Luna en vida había sido tan revitalizante como la brisa que traía consigo la primavera, llena de aromas que dejaban a su paso inevitables sonrisas.

A Theodore le gusta el invierno. Tanto como recordar la vitalidad de esos ojos azules, la esperanza de cada sonrisa, el sueño en cada palabra. El olor de su pelo, un perfume que prometía horas estirada en la verde hierba, dándole forma a las nubes, jugando a crear un futuro demasiado claro para llegar a ser real.

Le gusta el frío porque es semejante a la realidad. Mas Luna no tenía cabida en su mundo de realidad y frío. Ella era demasiado cálida para vivir entre los mortales y su imperturbable paso del tiempo.

Por eso no se entristecía cuando iba a visitarla a ese fúnebre hogar que le habían adjudicado a sus restos. Pues sabía que si Luna estuviese a su lado y le viese triste se ensombrecería.

Y el espíritu de la primavera nunca debe ensombrecerse. Para eso está el invierno, para asumir la carga y repartir realidad entre los habitantes de cualquier pueblo o ciudad.

Pero no ella. Su eterno opuesto. Su particular significado para aquello que algunos llamaban felicidad.

Theodore Nott cierra los ojos y respira ese aire tan cargado de un algo especial. Un algo que se materializa en una Luna vestida de blanco con su eterna sonrisa en los labios, que le invita a seguir adelante.

A continuar su invierno particular con la brisa de la primavera pisándole los talones.

* * *

**Fin**

Espero de veras que hayáis disfrutado. Se me ocurrió en un momento extraño, de esos en que las palabras te incordian para salir, mas no sabes cómo darles forma.

El resultado ha sido éste y espero no haberos defraudado.

Y antes de despedirme debo un agradecimiento a **Metanfetamina**, porque ha tenido la paciencia de darle una ojeada al relato y aguantarme a mí y a mis eternas dudas. Gracias, querida. :)

Y ahora sí, la Ninfa se despide con un esperanzado:_ Hasta pronto._


End file.
